There's Love
by southernme
Summary: Two teenagers kept their feelings from one another for so long.What happens if one of them wants to tell the other the truth?Request by danjackson.ONE-SHOT.


**A/N=Hey others who request one-shots,please check my profile for the !**

**I don't own the characters.**

Evan sighed when he looked out at his bedroom window. He carefully viewed his neighbour, or in correct words, his childhood best friend whom he had a crush on since only god knows. She was a typical girl next door named Maria, with petite frame and nice curvy red hairs, not to mention that she also have a big beautiful eyes, which suits her bubbly persona.

It was only four days ago when she told him that her family including her were moving out of the state because apparently her father got promoted somewhere else. Finding out about this, Evan was upset because the girl that he love would be away from him. Several times that he tried to pour out his feeling towards Maria but he was too afraid that she doesn't like him back, which will turned their long friendship to something awkward.

Unbeknownst to him, Maria was actually also have her feelings towards Evan but like him, she was afraid of the consequences. Now that she was packing her things in the car and a few lorries behind it, Evan was still staring at her. He hesitated whether he should went out and said goodbye and tell her his feelings. Determined, he braved himself, thinking that it was now or never.

Meanwhile, Maria couldn't help herself but to stare at the two-storey house, especially the window where Evan's room was located. She wished that he would stopped her from leaving but they were just teenagers, what the hell was she thinking. Her thought was disturbed when a boy's cough blaring through her ears.

"Hey!", Evan spoke sadly. "Hey too!", she spoke back. He said, "So it looks like this would be the last time I'll see you around here. I just want to say goodbye before you go". She replied, "Yeah, I guess so. In just minutes, we'll move. I'll miss you though, Evan. Eleven years of our friendship sure is the best thing I have here". Evan gave her a sincere smile to her as he approached her and gave her a farewell hug. "I'll miss you too, Maria", he whispered as he buried his face in her hairs, taking her scents with him before she left.

She didn't want to let go. She really hope that he'll say that he love her although it was something impossible since they were just best friends. They both just stayed in that position until Maria's father called out her name, "Maria! Time to go!". With thousands of reluctance, they had to let go of each other's embrace. They both looked each other in the eyes for the last times. Maria headed to her father's car but not before giving one last look to the boy she loves so much.

At the same time, Evan was practically cursing himself an idiot for not being man enough to tell her his feelings as he only watched her getting further and further from his sight. "Congratulations, Evan! You just lost your girl!", the voice in his head said. Not wanting to be offended by the words, he quickly went back to his home and rode his motorcycle without his helmet on, hoping that he could chase Maria and tell her that he loves her.

He sped himself as fast as he could, ignoring all the loud horns that were meant for him and the speed that he used on the road. "It's alright, Evan. Say it to her and it's her choice to say she love you too or she never even did!", he thought to himself. After a while, he spotted her car near the traffic light, passing through it while the light was green. When it was his turn, the light turned yellow but he didn't give a damn about it as he sped up more. A loud horn came from his left as he saw a big truck came in his way. He couldn't escape, as his motorcycle collided with the truck.

Meanwhile, Maria was too busy remembering all the memories she shared with Evan but interrupted by something that sounds like a collision, causing her to jump up a little bit. Her father quickly stopped the car, went out, trying to check what was happening. Maria was just staying in the car but her intuition tell her to get out of the car, which she quickly obeyed.

As she was approaching the already crowded scene, she saw Evan lying helplessly on the road, looking like bloody pulp. Panicked, she rushed to his side, not realising that tears were already forming in her eyes.

"What the hell are you thinking, Evan? Look at you!", she choked with her own words. Evan just gave him a grin, even when he looked like he had no chance to live at all. He spoke, "Well at least I managed to see you again. I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier. I keep this thing in my heart for so long right now. I was to afraid back then which is why now I chased you to tell you something", he could barely talk so he gulped before completing his second, "I love you, Maria. I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier".

She closed her eyes, feeling happy for what she had just heard, causing her tears to fall down. She leaned down to kiss him on the lips. She didn't care if her lips would be covered by his blood, at least she had the chance to show that she loved him too. She spoke, "I love you too, Evan. I've always did. Now be strong for me and hang on, okay?".

Evan couldn't say anything and keep on smiling at her. He shook his head no and mouthed "I can't" to her. Not more than two minutes, he was gone, in the arm of the girl he always loved. He didn't worry to go by that time because he already fulfilled what he wanted to do since the beginning and to be loved back by Maria. That was all he need before he go, leaving his love with her, which was always there.

**Crappy ending?Review.**


End file.
